


Chaotic Turmoil

by FanFareScribe



Series: Music of the Outsiders (Dark Crystal) [3]
Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: All consensual of course, And SkekUng is nothing if not stubborn as hell, Biting, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Both in combat and in bed, Clawing, Hurt/Comfort, I started this now you guys get to suffer this, Licking, M/M, No reproductive organs are mentioned though, Oh dear lord I actually typed this, Other, Possessive Behavior, Sexual Content, SkekNa is going through a loooot of things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFareScribe/pseuds/FanFareScribe
Summary: Takes place directly after To The Rhythm of War DrumsSkekNa is back at the castle, but he's constantly worried about getting too close to others. Which presents to be a problem, because he finds himself attracted to SkekUng, who makes it his personal goal to get closer to him after fighting him.
Relationships: skekGra & skekNa (past), skekNa & skekLi (kind of), skekNa & skekShod (implied), skekNa & skekTek (Dark Crystal), skekNa/skekUng (Dark Crystal), skekUng & skekTek (Dark Crystal)
Series: Music of the Outsiders (Dark Crystal) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840444
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Chaotic Turmoil

**Author's Note:**

> Ooooh goodness, why did I write this? 
> 
> Just a heads up, first time writing combat AND sexual content. Please go easy on me. 
> 
> This fic takes place directly after To The Rhythm of War Drums, just warning you if things seem a little confusing.
> 
> But this fic is so chaotic, I'm not sure which is which anymore.
> 
> Title is a reference to how I felt while writing this XD

_ “AH! REVITALIZING! WHAT STRENGTH!!”  _

_ SkekUng the Commander-Turned-General wasn’t sure what to make of it at first, but drinking the Gelfling Essence felt euphoric beyond reason. With his strength replenished and revitalized, he grabbed SkekTek and threw him across the lab to test himself. He doesn’t register the pained cries of the Scientist, he revels in how far he went. With Essence like this, their strength, their youth will remain for eternity! He looks at his comrade, SkekNa the Slavemaster and frowns when he sees how hesitant he is. Before he could urge him to drink it, the snivelling Chamberlain speaks up. _

_ “Go ahead, Slavemaster!” The disgusting worm purrs. “See for yourself!” _

_ SkekNa takes the vial and drinks the essence looking quite unsure. Rapidly, his expression went from faltering to elated. His hand goes to his eyepatch, but not in pain like he usually does, but in surprise. As if it’s been many Trine since he felt relief from pain. He laughs, not just a chuckle, not just a snicker, an actual laugh. SkekUng has never heard him laugh before, and evidently neither has anyone else in the room, judging by everyone’s surprise. They look at him as if his laugh is the most disturbing thing they have ever heard. Truth be told, SkekUng has heard nothing more powerful. Without warning, The Slavemaster grabs the General and shoves him to the wall, such strength in one arm. "I could best anyone!" He cries fervently. _

_ SkekUng was nearly caught off guard which is a rare feat. SkekNa is challenging him to a battle? SkekNa doesn’t pull away to play it off as a joke, in fact he’s staring at him with nary joking glint in his eye. He’s being fully serious. _

_ “Is that a challenge, Slavemaster?” SkekUng asks to be sure, unable to contain his excitement. SkekNa grins with ardor.  _

_ “Quite so.” _

Of course, the battle couldn’t be done in SkekTek’s lab, which is why SkekUng is heading into the arena behind the castle at this moment. Originally the arena was used to train the Gelfling, but now there are no Gelfling to train. Instead there are only Skeksis. His heart is beating faster than a war drum, exhilarated, eager to do battle with who he considers his strongest comrade. 

“SkekUng, where are you going?” SkekZok the Ritual-Master inquires, starting to follow him. Trailing him is SkekShod the Treasurer, who also looks confused.

“To the Arena,” SkekUng replies. 

“The Arena? So soon after you returned? The Essence must have been quite invigorating.” SkekZok chuckles. 

“Wait...W-Was SssskekNa sssserious?” SkekShod asks. “He w-wantsss to f-fight you?” 

“Of course he was serious!” SkekUng shouts, stopping at the entrance of the Arena. 

“W-Wow…! I-I didn’t expect it to be true, b-but the Ssssslavemasssster is full of ssssurprissses...” SkekShod whispers with reverence. 

“A test of strength! By the Crystal’s glow, we haven’t had one of those in many Trine!” SkekZok bellows. “And when you have taken fresh Essence no less! Come, SkekShod, we must call the audience!” 

SkekZok pulls the Treasurer away to gather the Skeksis to the Arena while SkekUng is left alone, to test the weaponry. He thinks of SkekNa’s fighting style, the last time he’s seen it. For Shard’s sake, it’s been many Trine since he fought alongside SkekNa, he isn’t even sure when the Slavemaster fought last. SkekNa has always favored his whips and daggers, but now he has a hook hand to replace his knife hand. He tends to observe his opponent and look for any weak spots, which SkekUng plans to not show. 

The last thing SkekUng wants to do is to go easy on SkekNa. That would be an insult to both of them. 

\----

SkekNa strides in the direction of the arena, preparing his whip, the only weapon he could use with his only hand. He thinks of SkekUng’s battle style, how powerful and defensive he is. Before he could continue to think further…

“Hmmmm... So friend SkekNa was serious about challenging General, yes?” 

SkekNa snarls at the shrill voice. “SkekSil, stop plaguing my life with your ear splitting humming. Yes I was serious about challenging him, and I intend to follow through.” 

“Will be a challenge, yes? How often has friend SkekNa fought during his banishment from the castle, hmmm? And loss of arm and ey--HEUURGH!” SkekSil is cut off by the Slave-Master shoving him up against a wall, pointing his hook hand at Chamberlain's throat. 

“Listen to me, wretch,” He hisses. “You will not distract me, you will not cause my misery anymore. I will not listen to a word you say, Chamberlain. GOT IT?!” 

  
  
SkekSil grins, which wasn’t the intended reaction and nods. “Of course, SkekNa, forgive me.” SkekNa drops him and storms off, trying not to think too hard about the loss of his eye. He’s had 380 Trine to adjust to the lack of depth perception his lack of eye brings. But very little time to adjust to losing his arm. He can’t stand it, he can’t stand how broken he feels. But he will not let that falter him. Not for this fight. He looks through his arsonal. Whips and daggers. Perhaps his left arm cannot be used but there are other uses his body can do…

\----

The cheers of the Skeksis make it clear how long it’s been since a match like this happened. Almost everyone in this Castle craves action and revels in it. Of course,there are rules set up to keep the others from going overboard and kill the other, and SkekZok is quick to remind them. The fight lasts as long as the time limit or until one is knocked out, of course the option to back out is there, but any self respecting Skeksis never takes that opportunity. Sharp implements are allowed, thankfully for SkekNa.

Every Skeksis in the Castle is in attendance with the exception of the Scientist who prefers to stay in his lab, although will answer the call if too many injuries are sustained.

Even SkekSo the Emperor chooses to observe the fight, curious how this will turn out.

“I warn you, SkekNa.” The General growls, wielding a sword. “I will not hold back.”

“I’d be insulted if you did.” SkekNa hisses, snapping his whip, and brandishing his hook. 

Both Skeksis circle each other waiting for the other to attack. SkekUng takes the first attack by swinging his sword from above, SkekNa dodges out of the way and lashes his whip out at his throat, choking him, by wrapping it around the neck. SkekNa swings his hook and aims from down below, but SkekUng, despite being choked manages to block with his sword in time. The General rips the whip off with his other arm and pushes the sword on the hook. SkekNa hisses and ducks out of the way. 

SkekUng runs at him again and attacks from the side causing a gash to appear. SkekNa screeches, and before he regains himself SkekUng punches him in the gut. SkekNa stumbles back and removes his carapace, not paying attention to his punched out air. One of his atrophied arms tosses a dagger at the General and stabs him in the shoulder. He tosses another at his hand wielding the sword before SkekUng could react, causing SkekUng to drop the sword. SkekNa reaches for it, but SkekUng lunges forward and pins him to the ground, digging his talons in his shoulders. He leans down and bites very hard on SkekNa’s right shoulder causing an ear piercing screech. SkekNa struggles and flails, hitting the General with his tail sharply multiple times. SkekUng’s hands loosen at the distraction and SkekNa reaches up and digs his hook into SkekUng’s knife wound on the shoulder. He slashes down diagonally, causing the armor to tear and a gash to appear. SkekUng lets go and hits the Slave-Master across the face.

THe pain is so dear that SkekNa couldn’t help but to laugh. He reaches up with his hook and hooks it on SkekUng’s neck digging into the skin slightly. SkekUng gags but doesn’t let himself falter as he picks up the Slave-Master and throws them both to the ground causing SkekNa to get a little dizzy. 

Taking advantage of disorientated state, SkekUng raises his fist and punches SkekNa again, knocking him out, winning the fight. 

\----

SkekNa is awoken by a splash of cold water drenched on him. It takes him a while to comprehend where he is. He sits up noticing a hand offered to him. It belongs to SkekUng. He shakily takes the hand and stands up. 

“What a fight you put up, SkekNa. I’m very impressed.” SkekUng says.

“Oh…? Yes…” SkekNa says, still regaining himself. 

“It was quite impressive,” SkekZok says, holding a bucket. “You looked so broken when you came in, but you didn’t let that stop you.” 

SkekNa flinches.  _ Broken...Incomplete...  _ He feels his eye socket throb. 

“Aaah but SkekUng was the victor!” SkekEkt trills, leaning on the victorious General. “Oooooh~”

A lot of Skeksis swarm the General, congratulating him, and while SkekNa felt envious for the attention, he also felt envious because the other Skeksis were so close to the General. Before he could comprehend what he just thought, SkekTek storms up.

“Yes, yes, a fight happened, everybody loved it, come with me you two! I need to patch you both up!” SkekTek grouses. 

SkekNa looks at the Emperor who nods approvingly. Evidently he was amused. SkekNa sighs and walks with SkekTek, stumbling along the way, being followed by SkekUng.

\----

SkekTek managed to herd SkekUng and SkekNa to the Scientist’s lab where they proceeded to patch themselves up with SkekTek’s medical items. SkekUng never needed anyone else to help with his own patching, the wars and battles he fought in the past quite forced him to be self sufficient. 

“Honestly, you two, must you always make my life difficult?” SkekTek asks rhetorically as he finishes stitching up SkekUng’s gash on his shoulder that is definitely going to scar. 

“Yes.” SkekNa simply responds, struggling to get his own bandages fixed up. He hisses in understandable frustration, messing up a bandage with his hook and struggling to tie it with one hand and his beak. SkekUng sighs, feeling very annoyed, moving closer to him.

“Let me help.” He demands.

SkekNa moves back instinctively. “No, I have it under control!” But the General grabs him, and fixes up SkekNa’s bandages himself, especially the bite on his shoulder, which is more likely to scar than the other wounds. He takes his time with that one, it intrigues SkekUng. SkekNa sustained a lot more wounds than the General thought, SkekUng notices wounds that he didn’t know he inflicted. He puts medicine on them, causing hisses and groans that excites SkekUng more than they should. He feels his heart race, and suppresses a deep breath. SkekNa reeks of battle and determination and blood. The General craves more. 

“I told you I wouldn’t hold back. Why didn’t you back out?” SkekUng asks, not apologizing for what he’s done.

“You are the newly appointed General. It would have been an insult to back out from a challenge. Besides, I needed to train myself as well.” SkekNa explains, looking a bit flustered. He pulls away immediately once SkekUng finishes.

“You shouldn’t see me any differently than I was Commander.” SkekUng mumbles.

“I don’t.” SkekNa says looking down, not convincing SkekUng in the slightest. 

SkekTek coughs, conspicuously. “If you both are done, I’d like to present the General his new army! If he is inclined to, of course.” 

The General straightens himself up, and looks down at the Scientist. He wonders what other ways SkekTek can surprise them. “Show me then.” 

SkekTek scurries towards the catacombs, urging them to follow, “Now my lords, this is just a prototype, but I have successfully spliced two species that will benefit us greatly in the upcoming battles!” 

“Spliced...?” SkekNa asks.

“I combined!” SkekTek clarifies. They reach a cage that is currently holding something captive, by the looks of it, but it’s not banging at the bars or moaning in pain. The Scientist swiftly moves around them to the cage and bows with a flourish. “Presenting, the amalgamation of Arathim and Gruenak, I call it, GARTHIM!” He opens the cage, and with many clicks, the captive arachnid monster makes its way out to the center of the chamber, clicking it’s claws, but not moving. 

SkekUng moves around, observing the creature. He has never seen anything like it, a creature with a shell that seems impenetrable and claws razor sharp it could slice through stone. He can feel himself growling with excitement, grinning from ear to ear.

“The Garthim are intelligent and strong creatures, adaptable to any environment,” SkekTek announces. 

“Intelligent?” SkekNa says, looking in reverie of this new creature. “Wouldn’t that make it a problem with obedience?”

“Obedience is not an issue, dear Slave-Master! The Garthim may have impeccable problem solving skills, but they are soulless creatures powered by the Crystal.” SkekTek explains. “While you gallivanted off to duel each other, I took the liberty and added tweaks. The Garthim will not harm any of us Skeksis, and by extension...Any one connected to the Skeksis.” 

SkekUng doesn’t need an explanation for the last statement. 

“And they will obey us, especially our Emperor...And our General. The Garthim-Master! They need someone to control them! To train them!” 

SkekUng grins and moves closer to SkekTek. “You never cease to surprise me, SkekTek.” 

“Yes,” SkekNa adds on, sidling up to SkekUng, bowing his head . “Quite your best work yet, Scientist.” 

SkekTek, to his credit, managed to keep his composure with the praise. “Thank you, my lords!” 

“As much as I would love to stay and chat with you more, SkekTek, I have to turn in.” SkekNa says, sounding tired. “We’ll discuss our plans to fix the draining soon I imagine.” 

“Oooh yes we will! I think you’ll enjoy the ideas I have in mind!” SkekTek eagerly says.

SkekNa looks at SkekUng and bows his head, stepping back, as if not wanting to stand too close. “General.” 

“Slave-Master. I hope to train with you again.” 

“I-I...Look forward to it…” SkekNa says walking off.

As soon as he’s gone, SkekUng looks at SkekTek. “You said before that you killed your Gruenak assistants.” 

“Yes, they were attacking me, and I handled them accordingly.” SkekTek responds succinctly as he orders the Garthim back in it’s cage. 

“And you… In turn... Used their parts to combine with the Arathim.”

“An Arathim carcass. Yes.”

SkekUng chuckles. “Fascinating. How will you make more? Gruenaks are hard to come nowadays.”

“I can always create synthetic replicas of their organs, but yes, I will need more Gruenaks, that is if they can be found.” SkekTek mumbles to himself.

“I’m sure that the Slave-Master will combine efforts with the Mariner and look for more. He’s always been good at bringing in volunteers.” 

“The Slave-Master will probably do anything if you suggest it. He’s always obeyed the orders of anyone he admires without question...” SkekTek mutters.

“What was that?” SkekUng bellows dangerously as his head turns sharply towards the Scientist. The Scientist whimpers and stumbles. 

“W-Well, I… I noticed…”

“SkekNa is not a fizzgig, blindly obeying everyone. If he does what I say, it’s because I am POWERFUL and not to be trifled with. SkekNa knows this.” 

“Of course not my lord! I did not intend to offend you! Or him!” SkekTek yelps. “I have noticed that perhaps his admiration towards you has gone a little deeper…” SkekUng releases him and the Scientist sighs with relief. “It quite plainly shows, you two can’t seem to take your hands off each other… Especially in my presence.” 

“Impossible, he shys away from my touch.” SkekUng mutters, realizing how he’s been acting towards SkekNa.

“The benefit of being a Scientist is that I observe behaviors,” The Scientist explains. “Especially my fellow Skeksis. I can tell how much Slave-Master wants to be close to you, recently, but he stops himself every single time. Clearly he’s afraid of something.”

SkekUng is silent, thinking of SkekNa’s behavior.

The Scientist continues, “Also, in all my trine of working with him, he has never challenged any Skeksis he worked with. At one point, he said some idiotic things to the Emperor that lost him his eye, and SkekVar attacked him for it, which SkekNa retaliated.” Well that’s a story that SkekUng would like to hear more of. “But he never outright challenged anyone to a friendly match. Not even the Con-Conqueror… Back when he WAS Conqueror. And they were quite close, weren’t they?”

SkekUng looks up at that. “Hmm… You’re suggesting that he has challenged me to a duel...Because he has affections for me?”

“That is my hypothesis, yes.” SkekTek confirms. “And I know that you don’t just accept anyone in combat. It is possible that you see something in him as well.” 

SkekUng leans back a bit on the wall. In all his Trine of working with Skeksis, he always considered SkekNa to be one of the strongest. His hardships attest to that, he lost his arm only recently and he was willing to fight SkekUng. SkekUng grins to himself, he’s always enjoyed a Skeksis who shows pride and determination. Especially when it’s during a fight, it gives SkekUng more reason to value him as a partner.

“This is...Quite a feeling…” SkekUng mutters in realization that his own admiration for the Slave-Master has gone deep as well. 

“Yes well, feel him elsewhere, and away from my lab,” SkekTek grumbles.

\----

The Slave-Master walks through the hallways, putting up the facade of composure and intimidation, but feeling himself crumble on the inside. 

SkekNa stumbles into his chambers and plants his face into his bed. He coughs at the dust, he can see that the room has been left untouched by the Skeksis since he was away. It shows. Cobwebs and dust everywhere, and his plant collection is completely dead. SkekNa considered himself a botanical hobbyist, collecting the most dangerous plants and putting them on display in his room. But they’re not so horrifying when they’re withered up and decaying. 

Despite the disarray his quarters has been put through, this room still feels like sanctuary. Everytime he came in here, he made sure nobody would follow, this is where he felt safer, and less vulnerable. Although he hasn’t calmed down yet. 

He shakes in his bed, multiple thoughts at once, thoughts of the battle, thoughts of the Garthim, thoughts of the new General. SkekUng. Just the mere thought of his name sends his mind into a frenzy, and he isn’t sure why! His eye socket brings him pain, and he can feel the connection to his weaker side grow stronger. He smells the faint whiff of herbs and feels the confusion that his Mystic feels, and he hisses in frustration. Everytime a Skeksis feels strong emotions or lets their guard down, they open a connection to their Mystic. It isn’t sure why this happens, and SkekNa doesn’t care. He cannot stand the thought of his Mystic and if given the choice, he would kill the Mystic if it didn’t kill himself. 

He goes to his storage where the bottles of spirits have thankfully been left intact, takes one, and downs it. THe tingle of inebriation comes to him, but it’s not nearly as satisfying as fresh Essence. But it makes the connection die down slowly. After drinking half the bottle, he stops himself. This isn’t right, everytime he drinks, a problem arises, whether it's his own uninhibited mouth getting himself in trouble, or it makes him unravel more. But he can’t bear to part with his alcohol. He growls and leaves his chambers, deciding to walk through the castle, hoping he’d be alone, but as fate would have it, of course he cannot have nice things. 

He feels someone tackle him, nearly to the ground, and jump up and down.

“SkekNa, SkekNa, SkekNa!” A giggling voice shrills. “So good to see you again!” 

“For Shard’s sake, I’m not drunk enough for this…” SkekNa turns and looks at SkekLi the Satirist eagerly rocking back and forth on his heels. “Hello, SkekLi. It’s been a while.”

“Yesyesyes! At least two hundred trines! Last I saw you were banished from the Castle of the Crystal like I was! But you’re back now!” SkekLi giggles, speaking so rapidly that SkekNa needs a minute to catch up. 

“Circumstances have changed for the worst.” SkekNa grumbles.

“Yes well, I haven’t received an invitation back to the Castle, but...I figured that the Skeksis would need me here! I mean, I know I was banished because I ‘accidentally’ spilled hot oil on the Chamberlain’s face, and he got so mad and twisted everything around and ruined my life!” 

“I don't think Chamberlain knows anything better to do with his time,” SkekNa says. 

“You’re telling me! Anyways, I hope no one will underestimate me! I had a battle with Gelfling in the Caves of Grot! And the Archer! And had they fought fair, I would have brought them to the castle, like a hero! They locked me up, but I managed to escape with my prowess and skills!” 

SkekNa rolls his eye. SkekLi always spews out a hundred words when just a few will do. Nevertheless, SkekNa can’t afford to underestimate anyone. Last time he underestimated someone, he lost his arm. “You’ll do fine.” 

“Soooo I see you lost an arm! How did that happen? A very epic tale no doubt!” 

“Ooooh yes it was.” SkekNa grumbles sarcastically. “But I’m not telling you, it’s humiliating enough that the Emperor knows. You’re bound to find out by someone else.” 

“Ooooh yeah! Like how I found out that you were banished because you defended SkekGra!” SkekLi covers his beak just as SkekNa turns around sharply.

“Who told you?!” 

“No one!”

“Answer me!” SkekNa raises his hook threateningly. 

“Ah! SkekOk! We met briefly once!” SkekLi whimpers. 

SkekNa growls and looks to the side, contemplating how to handle the gossiping Scroll-Keeper. “I didn’t defend SkekGra. He betrayed me, and I allowed myself to be weakened mentally. He was acting strangely and I was trying to keep the others from knowing. My… Attachment to him is what led the Emperor to use it against me, and banish me…” 

“Oooooh I get it! You were attracted to him!” SkekLi beams

“I wasn’t attracted to SkekGra.” 

“It’s okay if you were. He was quite a catch, wasn’t he? Hmm hmm~ Not that I know what he looks like now,” SkekLi chatters. 

“Well you’re wrong. I greatly admired him and I was loyal to him, but I was not attracted to him!”

“Admiration and attraction often go hand in hand.” 

SkekNa scoffs. Of course he wasn’t attracted to SkekGra. He doesn’t need those thoughts in his head, he still wants nothing more than to rip the traitor apart. Thoughts of him gruesomely ripping SkekGra open with his hook and watching his precious Mystic open up, blood spilling out as well, it brings him great revelry. Traitors are rewarded as traitors deserve.

He wonders if SkekUng would betray him.

And that’s when he pauses. No. Those thoughts will not enter his brain. He finds himself spiralling too deep whenever it comes to SkekUng. He has always admired and was intimidated by SkekUng, but how deep has he fallen? No. Not that deep. It’s fleeting, like everyone else’s attraction to each other. The Skeksis here move on faster than they breathe, everyone has slept with each other at least once. 

Why does imagining SkekUng sleeping with anyone else bring a shudder to SkekNa?

“Oooh...Seems like you’ve got it bad right now!” SkekLi says. Damn! He forgot he was here!

He points his hook at his throat. “Tell, anyone and all you will feel is a broken jaw.”

“Who is it? If it’s not the Heretic, who is it??” SkekLi asks unaware of how serious SkekNa is.

“I am not messing around, SkekLi!” He digs his hook in causing a slight wound in his neck. “If you tell anyone, you’re no better than Chamberlain!” The last thing he wants is someone ruining his life, all because it was slipped that he was fond of someone. 

SkekLi silenced himself and spoke almost dangerously. “I would never stoop so low to Chamberlain’s level. You have my word, I won’t speak about it unless it's brought up.”

SkekNa shoves him to the side and walks off, sinking deeper in the storm of his thoughts. He cannot allow himself to get closer to SkekUng, he cannot allow himself to feel the pain again. Besides, it’s not like SkekUng feels the same, it’s better to spare the humiliation and agony of rejection. 

\----

The days went on, the returning Skeksis are attempting to fall back into routine of their wretched lifestyle, with the exception of SkekUng who immediately started training his Garthim. Although not all have sunk back into their hedonistic lifestyles. A lot of the Skeksis discussion leads often to the ongoing war against the Gelfling, strategy meetings, tactical planning. It appears that the Emperor is tolerating any lazy work a lot less than he used to. The loss of the Battle of Stonewood must have hurt his pride a lot, not that the General would say that outloud. He values his own body parts. SkekLi the Satirist even returned, and despite his never ending skill to bring the General GREAT annoyance, the little cretin insists that he can be useful. SkekUng wants to break his bones for that. Actions speak louder than words as far as he’s concerned. 

SkekNa has been toiling away with his own projects. Keeping in contact with the Mariner and keeping track of her whereabouts, while talking to SkekSo about any places where he has seen any surviving Gruenaks, his spying skills came in handy while exiled for three hundred seventy nine trine. SkekUng admires him for working so hard, but that’s not what’s bothering him.

SkekNa hasn’t spoken to him since they first witnessed the Garthim. SkekUng notices how SkekNa deliberately avoids him, going to speak to any Skeksis at any opportunity. There’s never an opportunity to be alone with the Slave-Master and when there is, SkekNa always comes up with an excuse to get away. 

Something is bothering the Slave-Master and the General wants to know what it is. 

As the General is walking through the hallways looking for SkekNa, a conversation can be heard between the Satirist and the Treasurer. He didn’t care at first until he heard SkekShod utter SkekNa’s name.

“What do you know of him?” SkekUng demands, prompting SkekShod to flinch and step closer to SkekLi. 

“W-Well… I w-wasss jussst assssking him if he knew anything… He hassssn’t been visssiting me often asss he used to…” 

“Nor has he visited me, but nobody ever wants to speak to me!” SkekLi giggles.

“Stop telling me things I already know, Satirist, and get to the point,” SkekUng growls dangerously. 

“All I know is that last time I spoke to him about SkekGra, SkekNa had gotten really defensive. He tries to play off like he’s over it, but noooope! That betrayal must have hurt! You should know, SkekUng, you were there!” 

“...That is true,” SkekUng says, remembering the events of the exile. How absolutely livid SkekNa was, how he reveled in slamming the nail in the Heretic’s head. He himself couldn’t believe the words he heard from the Heretic, about reunifying with their Mystics and becoming UrSkeks again. In all honesty he wanted to rip him limb from limb. But SkekNa beat him to it, and it was all very satisfying to watch. 

“Th-That makessss sssensssse then…” SkekShod whispers. “Immediately after the events, SssskekNa was b-banished… M-Mussst have difficulty f-feeling c-closssse to otherssss.”

“Hmm.” SkekUng ponders, feeling there’s more to it than that. “Do either of you know where he is?”

“Last I saw him, he was going to the catacombs,” SkekLi informs him. “If there’s any moment where you go to him, this is that moment.

SkekUng gruffs and walks off heading in that direction. 

\---

It took a lot of willpower for SkekNa to not bring his drinks with him over to the Catacombs. Quitting cold turkey has never come easy for him and it’s definitely not easy now. His whole life, his problems were caused by drinking alcohol, and he only felt good in the long run when drinking Essence. Essence is pure ambrosia, it doesn’t come with nasty side effects like hangovers and losing control of one’s inhibitions. On more than one occasion he asked SkekTek for more, but on each of those occasions he’s been denied. He won’t ask again, when the result will just be the same.

He sinks closer to the ground, feeling the pain in his eye get worse, and the connection to the Mystic threatening to appear. He grabs his head and groans in agony, just wanting this misery to end! He’s been spending the last few days avoiding SkekUng at every opportunity, and pleasantries with other Skeksis. As much as he wants to sever all ties with everyone and not allow himself to get hurt again, it’s impossible when the loneliness feels worse. 

He’s never coped well with the loneliness, he usually did so by beating the Gelfling and Podlings into submission, especially during his banishment. But the Gelfling revolted and the Podling slaves scattered. He has nothing. The lingering feeling he was worried about was unfortunately not fleeting, he wants the Garthim Master. He craves the attention of the Garthim Master, but he can never admit it out loud. 

Just as he’s starting to smell the Herbalist again, he hears a booming voice: “I heard you were down here.”

  
  
SkekNa immediately stands up when SkekUng comes into view. 

“You always make things difficult for me.” SkekUng growls, but not angrily, there’s another emotion. SkekNa can feel a bit of intimidation, like he’s just been caught in a trap.

“I don’t understand.” 

“Of course you don’t.” Before SkekNa could respond, SkekUng grabs him and kisses him roughly. 

SkekNa almost found himself sinking into SkekUng’s embrace, but he caught himself and pulled away. “It can’t be true…” 

“Oh but it is.” SkekUng grabs SkekNa by the hips and pushes him against the wall, nuzzling his jawline. “You think it was easy for me? Fighting you, watching you adapt so quickly? Seeing you as the most stunning Skeksis in the room?” 

“You lie. Don’t you dare pity me!” SkekNa shouts, reminding himself how incomplete he is. No one would say that about him. 

“Pity? PITY?!” SkekUng growls. “How insulting. If you don’t see yourself that way, I can make you, in my quarters, tonight.” 

“Wh-What?” SkekNa asks, although he doesn’t need it spelled out for him. He knows what SkekUng is offering. 

“Of course, only if you want to.” SkekUng reasons. “It’s up to you.” He stands away and grins. “But just know, I don’t often offer this to anyone.”

“If SkekSo hears about this… He’ll surely use it against us, and destroy us from the inside out.”

“He won’t.” SkekUng chuckles. “It won’t be like last time.”

“How can you be sure?” 

“Because we won’t allow it. You were alone last time.” SkekUng says then shrugs. “It’s up to you. I’ll be in my quarters.” He walks off, leaving SkekNa to his confusion.

\---

“WHAT THE GROT JUST HAPPENED!?” SkekNa screams at his dead plants, after returning to his own quarters. “Th-This all happened at once, it’s just not probable or possible!” 

But it just happened. SkekUng just offered him something that he honestly would have killed for, for a very long time. SkekUng offered it in his own quarters too. He could have just taken SkekNa in his own chambers, but all his life he has expressly forbidden anyone making themselves at home in his room, his sanctuary. 

SkekUng is respecting those boundaries. 

How could he return these feelings that he was trying to suppress? This cannot be… 

He paces his room and constantly stops to look at the door. SkekUng is probably waiting for him right now, the outcome of this alliance rests solely in SkekNa’s talons. He takes a deep breath. What is there to lose from this, more than what he would definitely gain? He sighs and opens the door and walks towards SkekUng’s room, his mind made up.

\----

Being the new General has its perks, his chambers for example. They moved him to a larger chamber compared to his smaller one. Every single one of his belongings, untouched by other Skeksis (they knew what’s good for them) he moved in here himself. Trophies from many of his battles, shields, emblems, armor. All memories he refuses to hide away. 

A disrobing SkekUng grins hearing the knock at the door, knowing exactly who it is, he can recognize the scent anywhere. “Enter.” 

As soon as SkekNa enters and closes the door, SkekUng pushes him against the door, gently strokes SkekNa’s chin with his claws, relishing in the feeling of the Slave Master’s face, and tilting his head up, not missing the way SkekNa’s breath hitches. SkekNa looks in awe at SkekUng’s large and muscular build, he also can’t help but to shudder in intimidation of the behemoth. 

“Hmmm..” SkekUng tilts his head then leans in, warm breath brushing against SkekNa’s neck. “You want this.” He looks to confirm. He doesn’t smell any alcohol on the Slave-Master’s breath, so he’s in his right mind. 

  
“Of course I want this, you oaf.” SkekNa hisses.    


  
“Strong talk.” SkekUng pulls SkekNa by the arms and slams him down on the table, causing many metallic dishes and scrolls to loudly clatter on the ground. The General looms over him, grunting as he unfastens the Slavemaster’s robes. The Slave-Master is leaner, yet he has a bit of muscle, he never saw himself as anything special, but SkekUng feels over his entire body as if trying to memorize it. “Hmmm… Perfect.” 

“SkekUng, you’re being too loud,” SkekNa growls as he squirms underneath the General’s grip. 

“I believe that is the point of me pinning you on the table, you whiner.” SkekUng snarls, starting to bite into the Slave Master’s exposed neck. He looks at the healing bite on SkekNa’s shoulder and bites into that as well. 

“A-Aah… If SkekSo finds out about this he’ll s-surely... Ah!” SkekNa starts to claw at SkekUng’s back with his claws and his hook, drawing blood, as he shows off his neck prompting the General to growl possessively as he hoists him up effortlessly. 

“Shhh. Let him try. I told you that it won't be like last time.” SkekUng pulls up SkekNa and pushes him on the bed, positioning himself over him. “Don't worry. Only I can hear the noises you’re making, Slave-Master.” He continues biting his neck, licking the blood with his tongue. SkekNa continues to administer claw marks on SkekUng’s back and it only elicits pleasured groans. 

SkekUng’s movements are rough and powerful, he grips SkekNa’s hips and digs his claws in, blood dripping. Every thrust is accompanied by SkekUng guttural growls, encouraging his partner to be louder than he is. SkekNa’s moans are very prominent but he silences himself before he gets too loud.

  
Despite his complacency, SkekNa refuses to be docile. His movements are quick yet satisfying, licking him and biting him, digging his tongue into the gash wound on SkekUng’s own shoulder. At one point SkekUng pulled his head away too far for his liking so he grabbed his neck with his hook and pulled him back down. “Don’t you dare...” He hisses.    
  
“I won’t,” SkekUng all but assures.    
  
When they finished, they were louder than before, which made SkekNa catch his tongue and curl up slightly, feeling overwhelmed by the sensations all around him, sweating and panting. SkekUng noticed his distress and stroked his face on the side near his severed eye. 

“Magnificent,” SkekUng whispers. 

SkekNa sighs, feeling himself calm down and yet shudder at the word used to describe him. “You lie.”  
  
  
  
“If that was the case, I wouldn’t have you here.” The General chuckles. 

SkekNa’s breath hitches and he turns to the side, not responding to that. 

  
  
“I told you I admire a lot of things about you, SkekNa,” SkekUng pulls him close and tight, and whispers possessively in his ear. “You’re valuable.” 

SkekNa shudders unsure what to make of this whole situation, not used to the words coming from SkekUng’s mouth and the actions he made. “Of course I am…” He whispers. 

SkekUng grins. Despite being caught off guard, SkekNa still tries to not look flustered. A nice effort at least. “Exactly. Now. Rest. We’ll continue this later. Don’t worry about anyone finding out. We both would sooner tear them apart.”

“That wouldn’t be beneficial to anyone, you dolt.” SkekNa says feeling a bit more braver. He groans when SkekUng tightens his grip on his hips.    


  
“Don’t say things that will keep you awake, SkekNa.” SkekUng growls impishly. “Get some rest.” 

SkekNa isn’t sure what to make of these new events, but being in the grip of the new General, he feels safer, less vulnerable. He feels like himself. 

“Make me.” He snarls. 

  
  
SkekUng grins and pulls him closer. “If you insist.” 

  
  
  


They were a little louder the second round around, both their voices raspier at the end, but SkekNa couldn’t find himself giving a damn. In the end, SkekUng was true to his word and tired him out until he fell asleep.

END

**Author's Note:**

> It's like I always say, the best way to secure a mate is to challenge them to battle, battle them, and then avoid them at every opportunity until they had enough of your bullshit.
> 
> Again, why did I write this?
> 
> This fic took FOREVER to write, I think I need a little break XD 
> 
> Even writing depraved birdies such as these, I can't help myself to be a little romantic. 
> 
> Comments and Constructive Criticism always makes me smile, so please leave one if you can! Or you can scream at me @FanFareKid on Tumblr. That works too.


End file.
